


Party

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party time at the office. Office AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/13/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/13853.html))

Zitao hadn't expected to be invited to the Office's Christmas Party. He'd only been working there for a week but the invite had arrived in his inbox and his boss, Baekhyun, said it would be a good opportunity for the other to get to know some of his co-workers. And unable to find any reason to disagree the young intern had replied with a confirmation of his attendance.  
  
What harm could it be?  
  
The dress code, he was told, was casual. Just turn up wearing whatever you want. So he had. He was dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a black casual shirt. Most people said all black was boring, but it suited his complexion, and coupled with a hint of eye-liner, Zitao knew that he couldn't go wrong.  
  
Entering the bar where the party was being held, the young intern realised that he was slightly late... The party was already in full swing. Some of his co-workers looked to have drank too much already.  
  
Jongin and Sehun, the other two interns in the building looked to be grinding against each other on the dance floor. Suho, the head of Public Relations, was sat with one of the IT Technicians, Kyungsoo, on his lap. And... Was that his boss making out with the Head of Security in the corner?  
  
"Taozi!" Came a definitely drunk voice from behind him, swiftly followed by an arm hooking around his neck and the young intern found himself being pulled into a hug. There was only one person at his place of work that called him that name and that was Luhan, one of the Sales and Marketing reps. He also happened to be his friend and the sole reason he even got the intern-ship in the first place.  
  
"Hey Lu." Zitao said, chuckling softly at his friends inebriated state. "Having fun?"  
  
He was granted a beaming smile in response as the older man nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I made a new friend." He giggled.  
  
"A friend? Lu, I thought you knew everyone in the building already?"  
  
"I do now!" Luhan replied, clapping Zitao on the shoulder a little harder than needed. The intern winced slightly at the force but he didn't mind really. His friend was just very drunk right now. "His name is Xiu... Min... Baozi! He's a transfer from Gwangju. Works with Kyungsoo now."  
  
The young intern was trying so hard not to laugh right now. Luhan was always an entertaining drunk, he became so happy and even more affectionate than he normally was. "Baozi?"  
  
"Yeah! He has the cutest squishy cheeks... looks just like a Baozi!" Luhan giggled before Zitao felt his own cheeks being squashed and his head turnt to face a table with a lone guy sat at it. "See? That's him."  
  
"He looks kinda lonely now Lu..." He chuckled in response. As much as he loved his friend, he didn't really want to babysit a drunk Luhan for the rest of the night, and he could tell that the older just wanted to return to the new IT Technician.  
  
"That's cus I said I would be right back. I wanted to greet you!" Luhan beamed at him again, and the taller found himself with another armful of drunk male as he was forced into another hug. "But now that that's done... I'll see you Monday!"  
  
And just like that Zitao found himself alone again as his friend drunkenly sauntered back over to 'Baozi' and flopped into his lap. He mentally wished the new guy luck, before he turned and scanned the area again. Everyone seemed pretty much occupied except for a tall guy sat at the bar by himself, nursing what looked to be a bottle of soda. Well, if they were the only two sober people there, then they might as well stick together right?  
  
Walking over, the intern hovered by the empty barstool that was next to the mystery guy. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked, a hint of nerves in his chest.  
  
A pair of dark eyes turned to him, and Zitao suddenly felt as if he was being closely examined as the other slowly scanned him up and down. Well this was awkward... and even more nerve-wracking. Thankfully he was answered with a soft nod and a small smile, and sighing a little in relief the intern finally sat down and quickly ordered his own bottle of soda.  
  
He was just wrapping his fingers around the bottle and bringing it up to his lips when a voice interrupted him. "Not a drinker then?"  
  
Lowering the bottle back to the bar, Zitao turned to look at his companion. He was tall, taller than himself which was impressive. His features were definitely handsome but fierce, though right now they were full of curiosity. The intern shook his head in answer before he finally managed to sip his soda. "Not really. Alcohol doesn't really appeal to me." He shrugged.  
  
They were both silent for a moment as they sipped at their drinks before the other's deep voice rumbled next to him again. "Me either." There was a creaking sound coupled with some rustling before Zitao found a large hand appearing in his line of vision. Looking up, he finally got to see his companion's face straight on and wow... He was even more handsome than he had originally thought. "I'm Wufan."  
  
A name. He finally had a name for Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome. Wufan. Smiling in greeting, the intern took the offered hand, shaking it softly. "Zitao."  
  
"Ah... You're Baekhyun's new intern." The tall guy, Wufan, said. Apparently he had heard of him already. Zitao didn't know whether to be happy about that or worried.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He nodded, feeling a faint blush appear on his cheeks. Why was he blushing? There was no need for him to be blushing. Only that this handsome co-worker he had just met already knew who he was... Clearing his throat, Zitao mentally got himself back on track. He had to calm down. "He said it would be good for me to come, but he seems to be a little... occupied."  
  
A deep rich laugh reached his ears, and Zitao watched in fascination as Wufan's lips stretched wide in amusement. "Occupied... That's a good way to put it." The shorter followed the movement as the other hooked a thumb over his shoulder to the two still making out in the corner of the room, looking a lot more ruffled now than when he had first arrived. "He and Chanyeol will likely be 'occupied' for the rest of the night."  
  
Chanyeol? That must be the name of the Head of Security. Zitao had never caught it before but the guy was nice enough. Cheerful, friendly... tall. But not as tall as Wufan who made him feel short. And he was tall himself so that was an achievement.  
  
"Good to know." He nodded in answer before giving the taller an amused smile. "I hope you don't mind my companionship then. Everyone else seems to be occupied too."  
  
He was granted another deep chuckle and a small smile from the other in response. "Of course not." Wufan said before the intern watched as he brought the bottle up to his lips, sipping his soda. "I would have left already if I did."  
  
Zitao felt himself blushing again. Was that a smirk on the other's lips? He felt himself swallowing, feeling a little flustered as he averted his eyes from the sinfully sexy expression on the other's face and sipped his own soda. "G-Good to know." He repeated again.  
  
They fell into a silence then as they both sipped on their drinks. Zitao felt a little awkward though and he was most grateful when Wufan cleared his throat and began to talk about random things. The intern soon felt himself relaxing and the two spent the rest of the evening exchanging stories about various things mixed in with a little bit of flirting.  
  
Time passed quickly and soon enough it was time for Zitao to leave if he wanted to grab the last bus home. So, placing his bottle onto the bar, he regretfully turned to face the other. "I'm gonna have to bounce now. Got to get the bus home. It was nice to meet you though Wufan."  
  
"Likewise." Wufan replied, smiling a lot wider than when they had first introduced themselves to each other.  
  
Placing his hands on the bar, Zitao pushed himself up and after straightening up his clothes he nodded. "See you at work?"  
  
"No." Wufan answered causing the intern to blink in confusion. "How about tomorrow? Coffee?"  
  
Zitao blinked again before smiling almost shyly as he nodded. "Sure." He definitely wanted to spend more time with Wufan. Not just because he was handsome and practically sex on legs but because he was actually a really nice guy as well. A really nice guy that he wanted to get to know more... A really nice guy that he had definitely developed a crush on during the time they had spent talking.  
  
"Great." Wufan smiled before Zitao found the other's phone in his hands. "Give me your number and I'll text you when and where."  
  
The intern gave the taller a small smile before he quickly tapped in his digits. "Okay. I'm free all day, so... I look forward to your text." He said before handing back the phone. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, he leant over and pressed a swift kiss to Wufan's cheek. "See you tomorrow."  
  
And without another word, Zitao quickly turned and walked away, leaving the building to go catch his bus home. That had been an... interesting party. But he did have to hand it to Baekhyun. He was right. He did get to know at least one co-worker better. Though the young intern hoped that they would be more than just co-workers soon enough.  
  
Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
